


"still glad i lost my virginity to you"

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck, Peter?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"still glad i lost my virginity to you"

**Author's Note:**

> i have no life and i wrote this in under 10 minutes. enjoy

Patrick called Pete as soon as he saw that tweet. It rang once before Pete answered. "What the fuck, Peter?" he said very eloquently, and a giggle escaped Pete's mouth. "This is fucking serious, Pete. I can't believe you did that."

Pete rolled his eyes and tried to not smile like an idiot, Patrick being annoyed slash angry at him being more than anything adorable. Patrick, meanwhile, was fuming. How dare Pete say an important fact about their sex life like that? 

"For fuck's sake, Pete, don't you see this is actually awful?" Patrick sighed and passed his fingers through his hair. "You just told all the kids that follow you on Instagram that you had sex with me."

"I bet the Peterick stans are dying right now," Pete contributed uselessly. 

"Exactly! Now they won't leave me the fuck alone because of your goddamn tweet," he snorted after that, feeling the anger wash over him. 

"You're so cute when you're angry, you know that?" Pete said, smiling. 

"Shut up, Wentz."


End file.
